Jackhammers, for example hydraulic jackhammers, are used to break up hard ground coverings or layers and to shatter blocks of rock or concrete during groundwork or demolition operations.
The operations of digging and then backfilling trenches usually require, in addition to a jackhammer, other equipment for clearing or compacting the fragments obtained.
Specific compacting machines may be used, such as a plate vibrator or a vibratory rammer, but they are costly and bulky on the worksite. That is why more flexible solutions have been envisaged, consisting in mounting on the jackhammer a compacting member whose upper portion forms an arm designed to allow attachment to the jackhammer and whose lower portion has the shape of a compacting plate.